Уроки культуры
by natoth
Summary: Советник На'Тот знакомит шестнадцатилетнюю Джеррику Томас, прибывшую на Нарн в поисках родителей, с особенностями нарнского образа жизни. Пропущенная сцена из рассказа Фионы Эвери "Истинный Искатель". Персонажи: Na'Toth, G'Ryka (Jerrica Thomas), Tra'Kar, G'Kar


**Уроки культуры**

 _2269 г., зима, планета Нарн, г. Моксток_.

 **\- 1 -**

Джеррика Томас стояла в просторной гостиной, разглядывая висевшие на стенах гобелены, сплетенные из кожаных тонких ремешков, пока советник На'Тот беседовала с мисс Белдон за дверью.

Шел первый день ее пребывания на Нарне, а уже столько всего произошло! Неудавшаяся попытка отравления в кафе «Красная река», случившаяся утром, а потом — долгая прогулка через весь город до дома На'Тот. Впечатлений, обрушившихся на девушку, оказалось слишком много, и она чувствовала легкую усталость. Но вряд ли стоило показывать ее перед советником. Уж больно строго та на нее поглядывала.

В комнате, освещенной толстыми красноватыми свечами, царил полумрак, обычный для нарнских домов. Взгляд Джеррики переместился с гобеленов на мечи и кинжалы, висевшие на стене. Она потерла лоб, вспоминая названия клинков. В академии ей удалось прослушать курс, посвященный нарнскому традиционному холодному оружию.

— … я постараюсь не задерживаться, — донесся до нее негромкий голос мисс Белдон, — и заранее благодарна вам за помощь, советник! В вашем доме Джеррика будет в безопасности. Мне действительно важно это знать.

— Мои планы на день все равно безнадежно нарушены, так что я могу провести вечер в компании с вашей подопечной. Пока я рядом, ей ничего не грозит, обещаю.

Джеррика услышала короткий смешок На'Тот. А потом — шаги по коридору и звук закрывающейся двери.

Мисс Белдон ушла, оставив ее на попечение хозяйки дома. Джеррика знала, что так было необходимо, но ей все равно стало не по себе. Во время разговора На'Тот не выглядела особо доброжелательной. А когда она смотрела на нее, в ее взгляде мелькало презрение.

— Значит, ты прожила на Земле почти десять лет?

Джеррика подскочила, услышав голос На'Тот за своей спиной. Советник каким-то образом бесшумно подошла к ней почти вплотную.

— Да, я выросла среди людей. Мои приемные родители живут в Сан-Франциско.

Советник, не мигая, смотрела на нее, лицо ее было совершенно бесстрастным. Она была значительно выше Джеррики, и девушке приходилось задирать голову, чтобы встретиться с ней взглядом.

— И это твоя первая поездка на Нарн?

— Да.

— Почему ты решила вернуться сюда? Тебе не понравилось жить среди людей? Или приемные родители чем-то тебя не устраивали?

Джеррика моргнула, удивленно приоткрыв рот.

— О, нет, вовсе нет! Мои родители — милейшие люди, и Земля — чудесный мир… в своем роде. Но мне всегда было интересно взглянуть на родину, хоть одним глазком, как говорят земляне. И, если повезет, отыскать свою семью по крови. Месяц назад мне исполнилось шестнадцать лет, и я…

Джеррика заметила недоумение во взгляде На'Тот и поспешила объяснить:

— Поскольку мой истинный день рождения никто не знает, мои родители решили отмечать его в тот день, когда удочерили меня.

На'Тот молча кивнула, продолжая изучающе глядеть на нее.

— И я решила, что уже достаточно взрослая, чтобы заняться поисками моей нарнской семьи самостоятельно, не отвлекая приемных родителей. Они очень занятые люди, понимаете. Преподавание в Нарнской академии отнимает у них все время. И к тому же, это мое личное дело, разве не так?

— Твои родители действительно очень занятые люди, раз не пытались начать поиски раньше, — фыркнула На'Тот.

Джеррика качнула головой.

— Они искали, но в первые годы было трудно получить какую-либо точную информацию с Нарна. А потом… на Земле объявили карантин из-за вируса дракхов. И пришлось отложить это дело еще на несколько лет.

Девушка сказала это сдержанно, слегка задетая насмешливым тоном На'Тот.

— Ты хорошо говоришь по-нарнски, — советник сменила тему. — Твои родители обучили тебя нашему языку?

— Да, — Джеррика кивнула. — Они очень старались, чтобы я узнала как можно больше о культуре и традициях моей расы. Я учила нарнскую историю, обычаи и…

На'Тот снова фыркнула, заставив ее замолчать.

— Сомневаюсь, что можно стать настоящим нарном, только читая книги и просматривая учебные фильмы. Мисс Белдон попросила меня научить тебя чему-нибудь полезному, тому, что могло бы пригодиться тебе здесь, на Нарне. Наверное, мне стоит вручить тебе пару толстых книг, чтобы ты скоротала вечер в чтении?

Джеррика смущенно куснула губу, не зная, как реагировать на слова На'Тот.

— Я… люблю читать, так что, возможно, это хорошая идея, госпожа советник.

Джеррика заметила, что На'Тот повернулась к ней спиной и отошла к массивному каменному столу, что-то там перебирая.

— Если у вас были какие-то свои планы на вечер, то мне бы не хотелось их нарушать, — сказала она, сама испугавшись своих дерзких слов. — Поэтому я бы с удовольствием провела время за чтением, чтобы вас не беспокоить.

— Думаю, именно так ты и привыкла проводить свои вечера, — ответила На'Тот, продолжая что-то искать на столе. — Закопавшись в книги и учебники?

Джеррике хотелось ответить, что советник ошибается, но, увы, та была права: последние несколько лет ей пришлось провести в усердной учебе. Она сама выбрала сложные курсы в академии. Но погружение в культуру и искусство нарнского народа немного отвлекало от того, что творилось вокруг, на Земле. Отвлекало от мыслей о том, что, возможно, все жители этой планеты погибнут до того, как она успеет закончить свое обучение…

На'Тот повернулась, и Джеррика увидела у нее в руках толстый фолиант в потрепанном кожаном переплете оливкового цвета.

— Полагаю, ты знаешь эту книгу? — сказала она, подойдя к ней поближе.

Джеррика заметила эмблему на обложке и расширила глаза в почтительном удивлении.

— О, «Книга Г'Квана». Очень старая копия, выполненная в стиле с'дат. Я слышала, что сейчас почти не осталось мастеров, знающих это искусство. Даже на Нарне предпочитают делать электронные копии, а не переписывать тексты от руки, как раньше. Я видела похожий экземпляр в музее истории Нарна на Земле. И, конечно, я читала ее. У нас целый курс в академии был посвящен учению Г'Квана.

На'Тот села в кресло и аккуратно положила книгу себе на колени. Провела рукой по тисненому корешку.

— Да, ты многому сумела выучиться в своей академии. Но все равно сомневаюсь, что ты прочитала эту книгу так, как это положено делать по нашим традициям.

Джеррика настороженно посмотрела на советника.

— Я читала ее на языке оригинала, так что, полагаю…

На'Тот качнула головой, криво улыбнувшись.

— Здесь важно не только это, девочка.

Она открыла книгу и посмотрела на изящные строчки текста, обрамленного в причудливый орнамент. Потеребила закладку.

— Раньше каждый нарн, решивший изучить Путь Г'Квана, был обязан не просто прочитать его книгу. Он должен был переписать ее, слово в слово, буква к букве, символ к символу, страницу за страницей, без ошибок и помарок. Это занимало много времени. Но под конец каждый последователь получал свой собственный экземпляр священной книги. И только после этого мог приступать к следующему этапу обучения. Сомневаюсь, что на Земле ты читала книгу именно таким образом.

Джеррика покачала головой, чувствуя сильнейшее смущение.

— Не создав своей копии, ты не можешь говорить, что прочитала и поняла «Книгу Г'Квана», — сказала На'Тот строго. А потом закрыла фолиант.

Она хотела отнести книгу на место, но тут Джеррика задала вопрос, заставив ее остановиться на полпути:

— А у вас есть собственная копия, госпожа советник?

На'Тот повернулась, чуть нахмурившись.

— Нет, я не переписывала эту книгу, Джеррика. Ведь я не верю в учение Г'Квана.

Советник вернула книгу на стол, а потом наклонила голову набок, продолжая рассматривать свою гостью. В комнате воцарилась полная тишина, нарушаемая только ударами капель дождя по окну. Снаружи по-прежнему лило, как из ведра, и, хотя стоял ранний вечер, стало совсем темно из-за туч на небе.

Джеррика чувствовала себя все более неуютно под ее взглядом. Она находилась в этом доме почти час, и все это время провела на ногах. Советник не предлагала ей сесть и вряд ли предложит это потом. Джеррика судорожно вспоминала все, что вызубрила за время учебы в академии по нарнскому этикету. Еще утром, прилетев на эту планету, она и представить не могла, что спустя несколько часов будет разговаривать с советником Кха'Ри. Все, что было прочитано об этом, странным образом улетучилось из ее головы. Но даже то, что На'Тот соизволила с ней разговаривать, уже было величайшим снисхождением с ее стороны.

Джеррика задумалась о том, какие именно отношения могли связывать Алису Белдон и нарнского советника в прошлом, но тут На'Тот задала еще один вопрос:

— Мисс Белдон рассказала о том, что сегодня утром тебя пытались убить. Вряд ли ты успела завести личных врагов за столь короткое время. Видимо, убийцам или убийце, известно о тебе чуть больше, чем нам. Ты связывалась перед приездом с мастером тотемов. Зачем? Что ты ему сообщила?

Джеррика смущенно засопела. Мисс Белдон никак не отреагировала, когда она сказала ей о том, что сообщила о своем приезде на Нарн еще кому-то. Но, кажется, это была не самая удачная идея.

— Я хотела посоветоваться по поводу пояса.

— Какого пояса? — резко спросила На'Тот.

Джеррика сунула руку во внутренний карман и достала тонкий кожаный пояс, украшенный причудливым узором.

— Мои приемные родители сохранили эту вещь, полагая, что рано или поздно она пригодится мне при поиске моих нарнских родичей. Он был на мне, когда меня нашли на том транспортнике вместе с другими беженцами. Как видите, на нем много узоров, которые наверняка что-то означают. Ведь любой вид нарнских украшений полон символизма…

На'Тот вытянула руку и взяла пояс, повертев перед глазами. И хмыкнула, приподняв безволосую бровь.

— Что сказал тебе мастер? — спросила она, трогая пальцем костяные бляшки на тисненой коже.

— Не очень много, — ответила Джеррика, вздохнув. — Только то, что сейчас такие вещи уже не делают. И то, что пояса эти изготовляли специально для детей и вручали им после Церемонии Выбора Пути. Он обещал рассказать мне больше при личной встрече…

На'Тот снова фыркнула, перестав разглядывать узоры на поясе.

— Но то, что это детский пояс, мои родители знали и раньше. Они пытались перевести символы, но диалект отличается от тех, которые были им известны.

— Ко'рин тар, — сказала На'Тот негромко. — Так называли подобные пояса. Естественно, твои земные родители не могли знать этот диалект. Он и на Нарне известен очень немногим. А после Оккупации и войны я сомневаюсь, что здесь остались мастера, способные делать такие пояса. Эти вещи всегда стоили дорого, поэтому только семьи из высоких кругов соблюдали подобный обычай. Дети носили такие пояса с пяти лет, а когда получали взрослое имя, снимали. Увы, поскольку центавриане уничтожили представителей большинства знатных семей еще в первую оккупацию, эта традиция утратила свое значение и осталась в прошлом.

Джеррика почувствовала всплеск надежды.

— А вы… вы можете разобрать, что означают эти символы?

На'Тот еще раз посмотрела на пояс.

— Я не мастер тотемов, Джеррика. Они берегут свои знания в строжайшей тайне. Здесь, на Нарне, каждый знает и учит только то, что ему положено знать по статусу и происхождению. У каждого Круга есть свои секреты, которые не открывают чужакам. В детстве мои тетки пытались заставить меня выучить все эти символы. Но скажу откровенно, я не всегда была усердной ученицей.

Тут на ее строгом лице появилась быстрая улыбка.

— Обычно на поясе указывались сведения о месте происхождения ребенка и о его семье. Раньше, до оккупаций, взглянув на такой пояс, можно было определить, чей это ребенок, в случае, если он вдруг терялся.

— То, что мне нужно! — не сдержалась Джеррика.

— Сама я такой пояс не носила, — продолжила На'Тот. — Обычно его дарит ребенку мать или родственники по материнской линии. Моя мать вряд ли была способна на… впрочем, не будем вдаваться в подробности.

Она ткнула пальцем в узор.

— Вот это знак Хекбы. Возможно, твоя семья жила в этом городе.

Джеррика затаила дыхание, во все глаза глядя на советника.

— Посмотрим, что дальше… Так… Вот этот символ указывает на принадлежность к определенному Кругу. Я не могу утверждать наверняка, Джеррика, имей это в виду. У каждого Круга значения узоров были разные. Похоже на Третий Круг.

На'Тот замолчала и очень внимательно посмотрела на девушку.

— Кха'н'ри, членов Третьего Круга, было всего двенадцать, — сказала она, наконец. — Думаю, любой мастер тотемов смог бы выяснить многое о твоей семье, исходя только из этих знаков. Следующие символы должны сообщать имена твоих родителей, Джеррика. И твое имя. Но я не могу их разобрать или прочесть, потому что не обладаю достаточными знаниями этого диалекта.

— Надо обязательно повидать этого мастера! — взволнованно встрепенулась Джеррика.

— Ты поступила опрометчиво, показав этот пояс постороннему незнакомцу, да еще и по межзвездной связи. Наверняка он уже провел свое расследование и теперь использует эту информацию в каких-то своих целях. Одного не понимаю: почему тебя пытались убить? Ведь гораздо выгоднее найти пропавшего ребенка из высшего круга, чем погубить его…

На'Тот задумчиво потерла подбородок.

— Возможно, если поехать в Хекбу, удастся узнать больше?.. — пробормотала Джеррика, пытаясь справиться с накатившим ошеломлением. Приемные родители периодически говорили ей, что, скорее всего, она родом из знатной семьи, но только сейчас девушка стала осознавать, насколько это может быть серьезно.

На'Тот фыркнула.

— Девочка, пробелы в твоем образовании серьезнее, чем я думала. Хекба была одним из трех крупных нарнских городов, полностью уничтоженных во время центаврианских бомбардировок масс-драйверами. Не думаю, что кратер, оставшийся от нее, поможет тебе в поисках родителей.

— Ох, прошу прощения, — смущенно протянула Джеррика, опустив глаза. — Я действительно об этом забыла.

— Думаю, нам надо дождаться возвращения мисс Белдон, наверняка она тоже напала на след, — сказала На'Тот.

Она отдала пояс Джеррике и хотела еще что-то сказать, но тут мелодично зазвенел домофон.

На'Тот удивленно посмотрела на свою гостью.

— Я никого сегодня не жду. Неужели мисс Белдон вернулась так скоро?

Чуть нахмурившись, советник обратилась к домофону:

— Да, кто там?

— Это ваш сосед, Ка'Дал, госпожа советник. Полагаю, вы помните меня… — раздался заискивающий мужской голос из динамика. — Прошу прощения за беспокойство, но, кажется, вам пришел заказ…

— Какой еще заказ? — слегка раздраженно спросила На'Тот. — Я ничего на сегодня не заказывала!

— Похоже, это очередной цветок из тех, которые вы любите выращивать в вашем саду. Он упакован и лежит возле ворот вашего дома. Видимо, курьер был очень недобросовестный. Я проходил мимо и решил сообщить вам об этом. Идет такой сильный дождь, и если растение, которое вы заказывали, намокнет и пострадает, возможно, это вас расстроит.

— Но я не покупала никаких цветов! — проворчала На'Тот. — Хорошо, сейчас подойду!

Она стремительно вышла из комнаты, оставив Джеррику одну.

Девушка осторожно подошла к окну, пытаясь разглядеть, что происходит во дворе.

Струи дождевой воды текли по стеклу, и все, что она могла увидеть — это темные силуэты у ворот.

Джеррика так увлеклась, всматриваясь в вечерний полумрак, что заметила возвращение На'Тот только тогда, когда та сердито прошипела у нее над ухом:

— Отойди от окна! Тебя прекрасно видно со двора!

Джеррика ойкнула и шарахнулась, едва не врезавшись в На'Тот.  
В руках у советника была большая коробка.

— Ненавижу вот такие внезапные штуки! — сказала она недовольно. — Наверняка тут какой-то подвох.

Она поставила коробку на стол и принялась отряхивать одежду от капель дождя.

Джеррика мгновенно вспомнила утренний ядовитый бульон и отшатнулась от стола, испуганно выпучив глаза.

— Вы думаете… что там может быть что-то… опасное? — спросила она.

На'Тот покачала головой.

— Опасное — вряд ли. Конечно, у меня есть враги, но в данный момент никто из них не желает моей смерти. Но что-то неприятное — такое вполне может быть. Мой сосед сам по себе неприятный тип, — добавила На'Тот, осматривая коробку со всех сторон. — Не может просто поздороваться и уйти, всегда ему надо что-то выведать. Конечно, он заметил тебя в окне. И начал спрашивать. Очень утомительный парень. Так и знала — никаких надписей.

Джеррика увидела, как На'Тот, поджав губы, достала из внутреннего кармана предмет, похожий внешне на брелок. И провела им над коробкой.

— Все чисто. Хм… посмотрим, что же там внутри…

Она осторожно открыла коробку. Внутри оказалось растение, довольно неприглядное на вид: сморщенные темно-зеленые листья с красноватыми каемками, покрытые с внешней стороны длинными ворсинками.

— Святые мученики! — воскликнула На'Тот, уставившись на цветок. — Невероятно! Не думала, что увижу его собственными глазами!

Джеррика подошла ближе. Растение было ей незнакомо, хотя она проходила специальный курс по флоре и фауне Нарна в академии, и прочитала не одну энциклопедию.

— Это ту'рок эт, очень редкий цветок с южного континента, — пояснила На'Тот. — Он был редок еще до Первой Оккупации. И уже тогда стоил целое состояние. Считалось, что все ту'рок эт исчезли после бомбардировок. Я наводила справки об этом растении несколько лет, но безрезультатно. И вот… подумать только, лежит у ворот дома!

— Тут под листом записка, смотрите. Похоже, у вас есть не только враги, но и очень преданные поклонники, способные найти такие редкие цветы… — сказала Джеррика и протянула руку, чтобы взять ее. Но На'Тот зашипела и толкнула ее под локоть.

— Ты сошла с ума? Ту'рок эт нельзя трогать голыми руками! Это же одно из самых ядовитых растений на всем Нарне!

Джеррика замерла, приоткрыв рот.

— Но его яд также обладает невероятной целительной силой, — добавила На'Тот, взяв небольшие щипцы, для снятия нагара со свечей. Она осторожно подцепила ими записку и вытащила из цветка. Потом повернула так, чтобы разглядеть то, что там написано. — Так и знала, что это его проделки!

Последние слова советник почти прорычала.

Джеррика вытянула шею и прочитала строчки на записке.

«Как видишь, от нашего союза может быть немалая польза. Т.»

На'Тот сердито отшвырнула записку в сторону. И яростно посмотрела на цветок на столе.

— Он совсем обнаглел! Это уж чересчур! Ничего, завтра я найду его и выскажу ему все, что думаю по поводу его омерзительных проделок!

— Двусмысленный подарок, — сказала Джеррика, чтобы хоть как-то разрядить напряженную обстановку. — И дорогой. Если это растение настолько редкое, тому, кто прислал его вам, надо было изрядно постараться, чтобы его раздобыть.

— Это не подарок! — ответила На'Тот, начав расхаживать по комнате со скрещенными руками на груди. — Это… уже открытое издевательство! И ведь знает, что я не смогу вышвырнуть это растение в окно. Ничего, я верну ему его. Что он вообще о себе возомнил?!

Джеррика не знала, о ком говорит советник, но подумала, что этот неизвестный воздыхатель явно перестарался с подарками.

— Нельзя долго находиться рядом с ту'рок эт, — сказала На'Тот, когда немного успокоилась. — Это растение источает сильные ядовитые пары.

— Значит, тот, кто прислал его вам, хотел вашей смерти? — спросила Джеррика, поспешно следуя за На'Тот в другую комнату.

Советник покачала головой.

— Тот, кто это прислал, знал, что в такую ловушку меня не поймать. Мне слишком много известно об этом растении. Нет, это просто очередная идиотская выходка, предназначенная для того, чтобы меня выбесить. Способ показать, что он пойдет на все, если понадобится.

— Ради вас? — Джеррика хотела зажать рот руками, но эти слова уже вырвались.

На'Тот остановилась и расхохоталась.

— Ради своей цели, — ответила она, когда первая волна ее веселья схлынула. — Тра'Кар все никак не угомонится. Через несколько дней начнется новая сессия заседаний Кха'Ри, и он пытается организовать себе поддержку среди населения и других советников. Как видишь, не гнушается никакими способами.

В комнате, куда они вошли, было темно. На'Тот некоторое время возилась, зажигая свечи.

— Ты слишком много времени жила на Земле, девочка, — сказала На'Тот, — иначе бы знала, что здесь, на Нарне, цветы дарят совсем с другой целью. Особенно такие, как ту'рок эт.

В комнате стало светлее, и Джеррика, оглядевшись по сторонам, не смогла сдержать вздох восхищения.

На стене перед ней висел огромный гобелен, искусно сплетенный из кожаных шнуров и костяных пластин, в некоторых местах украшенный самоцветными камнями.

— Ведь это…самый настоящий осед'ве'нар шад? — спросила она, разглядывая его. — Вот уж не думала, что мне удастся увидеть такой собственными глазами!

На'Тот кивнула, закончив зажигать свечи.

— Да, он самый. Здесь можно увидеть историю всего моего рода от самого основания.

— Удивительно, что он уцелел после бомбардировок и оккупаций, — тихо сказала Джеррика, вглядываясь в сложные переплетения и узлы на гобелене.

— К сожалению, не уцелел. И это всего лишь очень тщательная и точная копия, — ответила На'Тот, а потом осторожно провела пальцами по бугоркам на полотнище. — Оригинальный осед'ве'нар шад моей семьи погиб во время бомбардировок. Пришлось плести его заново.

Джеррика посмотрела на свою собеседницу в изумлении.

— Но… это же очень тяжелый труд! Такой ковер плетут в течение нескольких поколений, каждое добавляет свою часть семейной истории. И пока часть узора не будет завершена, нельзя прерывать работу. Чтобы создать его заново, нужно очень много времени и сил!

— Да, было нелегко, — коротко ответила На'Тот, продолжая задумчиво всматриваться в мерцающие камни на гобелене. — Но, поскольку по традиции осед'ве'нар шад всегда плетут только женщины, у меня не было особого выбора. Ведь в моем роду после войны женщин почти не осталось. Но, как видишь, мы справились. Память предков моей семьи не прервется. Без осед'ве'нар шад дом на Нарне считается пустым, лишенным души. Церемония длилась долго, но, как видишь, я ее пережила.

— Очень красиво, — сказала Джеррика и помрачнела.

Ей стало досадно из-за того, что она ничего не могла вспомнить о своих детских годах на Нарне. Ни лица матери, ни имени отца, ни дома, где жила. Ничего. Если вдруг ее родители умерли, как она может продолжить память их семьи? Как ей сплести осед'ве'нар шад, если она ничего о них не помнит и не знает?

Свечи постепенно разгорались ярче, и Джеррика увидела, что они расставлены таким образом, чтобы выгодно оттенять и освещать гобелен.

На'Тот глядела на осед'ве'нар шад, явно думая о своем, и Джеррика не осмеливалась нарушить ее молчание.

Но желудок решил все по-своему и издал громкое урчание в самый неподходящий момент.

Джеррика поежилась, мечтая провалиться сквозь каменный пол. Да уж, еще на Земле она успела стать мастером по попаданию в дурацкие положения. Кажется, эта традиция продолжится и здесь, на Нарне.

На'Тот внимательно посмотрела на нее.

— Ты что-нибудь ела сегодня, девочка? — спросила она холодным деловым тоном. — Ну, за исключением той ядовитой похлебки?

Джеррика помотала головой.

— Раз уж я обещала мисс Белдон позаботиться о твоей безопасности в этот вечер, то придется проследить, чтобы ты не рухнула в голодный обморок.

— О, не стоит беспокоиться из-за этого, я вовсе не голодна! — торопливо ответила Джеррика, чувствуя себя все более неловко. Но желудок издал еще более громкое урчание, испортив все дело.

— Я не планировала сегодня ужинать дома, — сказала На'Тот, поманив ее из комнаты. — И отпустила всех слуг. Так что придется нам посетить ресторан.

Джеррика семенила за ней, едва успевая за ее широкими шагами.

— Ресторан? Но, насколько я помню, мисс Белдон настоятельно советовала нам не выходить сегодня из дома…

— Мисс Белдон просила меня позаботиться о твоей безопасности. Этот пункт я нарушать не собираюсь. Но она не может мне указывать, куда идти или что делать.

На'Тот улыбнулась, обнажив хищные зубы. И Джеррика нервно кивнула, понимая, что советник права. Здесь, на Нарне, они всего лишь гости.

— Заодно у тебя появится шанс получить еще один урок нарнской культуры, — добавила советник. — Здесь недалеко есть очень милое заведение, в котором подают традиционные нарнские блюда и готовят их так, как было принято до войны. Удовольствие не из дешевых, но ради такого случая я тебя угощу.

— Право не стоит… — пробормотала Джеррика.

Но На'Тот не слушала ее.

— Жаль, погода отвратительная, а то бы я сводила тебя на прогулку по городу, — сказала она. — Это тоже весьма бы обогатило твой опыт.

— Не уверена, что это было бы безопасно, учитывая…

На'Тот положила руку ей на плечо. Джеррика чуть вздрогнула, осознав, что высокой нарнийке пришлось нагнуться, чтобы это сделать.

— Небезопасно гулять по Пограничной зоне. Но сегодня мы туда не пойдем. А центр города хорошо охраняется и патрулируется. Здесь камеры наблюдения на каждом углу. Скучное и унылое место, в котором ничего не происходит. Но тебе и это не грозит, потому что я отвезу тебя в ресторан на флаере. Ненавижу мокнуть под дождем!

Она хлопнула ее по плечу, едва не сбив с ног. Джеррика здесь, на Нарне, особенно остро чувствовала, насколько она маленькая, слабая и неуклюжая.

— А если мисс Белдон нас потеряет? — спросила она.

— Мы вернемся раньше, чем она, обещаю. Подожди здесь, мне нужно переодеться, — сказала На'Тот, дернув себя за перепачканную в каменной пыли и вымокшую под дождем одежду.

 **\- 2 -**

Когда На'Тот вернулась, Джеррика уставилась на нее в изумлении. Советник сменила скромные потертые штаны и рубашку, в которых встретила их с Алисой, на длинную черно-золотую тунику, украшенную по краям затейливой вышивкой. Поверх туники была надета накидка-жилет из тонкой кожи искусной выделки, богато украшенная тиснением, пластинками из переливающегося хитина _реталка_ и камнями.  
— Вот, возьми, а то вымокнешь под дождем, пока мы идем к флаеру, — сказала На'Тот, кинув ей тяжелый кожаный плащ. — На самом деле, нам надо поторапливаться, обычно я приезжаю туда на час раньше.  
— А куда мы едем? — спросила Джеррика, набрасывая плащ на плечи. Он был ей сильно велик, и его края волочились по полу. Девушка заметила критический взгляд На'Тот и подобрала его, накинув на руку.  
Она последовала за На'Тот на улицу, поспешно надев капюшон на голову. Дождь все еще лил, на плитах двора образовались глубокие лужи. Советник широко шагала, грациозно подобрав полы длинной одежды. Капли воды скатывались с темной ткани, не смачивая ее.  
— В «Красную пыльную пещеру», — ответила На'Тот, не оборачиваясь. — Это один из самых престижных ресторанов Мокстока. У меня там забронирован столик. Некоторые блюда нарнской кухни можно попробовать только у них. Это закрытое заведение, так что ты должна радоваться возможности побывать там.  
— Вы очень добры, госпожа советник! — быстро ответила Джеррика. Из-за капюшона, съехавшего на глаза, она почти не видела дороги, поэтому то и дело спотыкалась и попадала в самые глубокие лужи.  
На'Тот резко остановилась, и девушка налетела на нее, врезавшись ей в спину.  
— Ох, простите, я такая неуклюжая! — расстроено извинилась Джеррика, обнаружив, что они уже стоят около флаера.  
На'Тот коснулась дверцы машины рукой, и та издала негромкий рокот, мгновенно включив свет фар и салона.  
Джеррика моргнула, вытирая капли дождя с лица, разглядев их транспорт более внимательно.  
Выглядел флаер весьма… потрепанно: в бортах было несколько вмятин, краска поцарапана, а кое-где на корпусе проступали отчетливые пятна ржавчины.  
— Мы точно не ошиблись машиной? — спросила она, не выдержав.  
На'Тот в своих роскошных одеяниях выглядела на его фоне особенно странно.  
— Нет-нет, это мой личный флаер, — ответила она с усмешкой. — Тебя что-то в нем смущает?  
Джеррика сглотнула и покачала головой, вежливо улыбнувшись.  
— О нет-нет, все в порядке, и у вас очень симпатичный транспорт. Но, кажется, он многое повидал на своем веку.  
— Верная и надежная машина, — сказала На'Тот и отодвинула дверцу, жестом приглашая ее сесть внутрь. А потом села сама.  
— Добро пожаловать, советник! — вежливо поздоровался бортовой компьютер. — Куда желаете направиться? Погодные условия не самые лучшие, но я постараюсь рассчитать самый безопасный курс…  
— Помолчи, — оборвала его речь На'Тот, дотронувшись до панели управления, загоревшейся перед ней алым светом. — Сегодня я буду управлять сама.  
— Но, советник! — компьютер не унимался.  
— Ты слышал меня? Лучше доложи о состоянии системы. Об остальном я позабочусь.  
— Слушаюсь, советник, — смирно ответил компьютер, а потом добавил: — Все системы функционируют нормально, флаер готов к взлету. Пожалуйста, не забудьте пристегнуться!  
Джеррика заерзала, оглядываясь в поисках ремней. Но они уже сами защелкнулись на ее поясе.  
— Досталась очень болтливая модель, — негромко заметила На'Тот, закончив манипуляции с панелью. — Никак не переустановлю систему.  
— Ох, советник! — компьютер говорил почти жалобно. — Ведь вы шутите, правда?  
Голос его почему-то показался Джеррике знакомым. Но она не смогла вспомнить, где слышала его раньше.  
Двигатели флаера загудели громче, машину качнуло, и Джеррика увидела, что посадочная площадка стремительно исчезает внизу.  
— Не все любят транспорт с искусственной личностью в качестве бортового компьютера, — сказала она осторожно.  
— Да, потому что она, эта личность, как выражаются земляне, бывает сущим шилом в заднице, — ответила На'Тот, положив руку на пульт.  
— Советник, это клевета! — произнес компьютер.  
— Следи за трассой, будь так любезен, — проворчала На'Тот. — Но иногда с ним занятно поспорить. Только поэтому до сих пор не стерла мозги этой жестянке.  
Джеррика почувствовала, что флаер резко набирает скорость и высоту, и откинулась на спинку сидения, надеясь, что этот древний агрегат не вздумает развалиться в воздухе. Правда, двигатели работали ровно, если судить по звуку.  
— Рекомендую сбросить скорость, советник, — снова заговорил компьютер. — Мне кажется, наша пассажирка волнуется.  
Джеррика сердито нахмурилась, подумав, что переустановить систему флаера — это не такая уж плохая идея.  
— Со мной все в порядке, — ответила она сквозь зубы.  
— Кстати, мы так и не познакомились, — сказал компьютер.  
На'Тот лениво щелкнула по панели пальцем.  
— Все, что тебе следует знать, это наш курс. И прошу, избавь нас от твоих фокусов при посадке. Эта девочка — под моей опекой, так что лишние встряски ей не нужны. По крайней мере, не сегодня.  
— Со мной ей ничто не угрожает, советник. Вы же знаете. Даже при самой жесткой посадке.  
Голос компьютера был очень самодовольным.  
Джеррика не выдержала и фыркнула от смеха.  
— О, кажется, она во мне сомневается? — настороженно спросил компьютер. — А зря. Ведь я — самый лучший, самый надежный и самый неподкупный телохранитель...  
— И самый болтливый. Мы почти прилетели, замолчи, во имя всех мучеников! — перебила его На'Тот, направляя флаер вниз по длинной спирали.  
Компьютер буркнул что-то, а потом издал какой-то гневный треск, когда совсем рядом с ними вынырнул другой транспорт, летевший параллельным курсом.  
Джеррика едва не слетела с сидения — так резко их флаер вильнул в сторону.А потом снова начал спускаться, отчего она почувствовала неприятное кручение в желудке.  
Еще мгновение — и они коснулись земли.  
— Благодарю за приятную компанию во время полета! — певуче произнес компьютер, когда они выбирались из салона.  
Джеррика посмотрела на На'Тот, пока та возилась с блокировкой машины.  
— Ваш бортовой компьютер — чудовище, — сказала она откровенно, готовая выдержать самый едкий ответ советника.  
— Ты права, девочка, — На'Тот даже не стала спорить с ней. — Но в одном он не врал. Эта вариация модели «Да'Вас»— одна из самых надежных и безопасных. Все советники Кха'Ри пользуются только этими машинами в качестве личного транспорта. В противном случае нам с тобой пришлось бы ехать на парадном бронированном «Шо'Ва'Сто» с эскортом минимум из восьми солдат. Слишком помпезно для простой вылазки в ресторан, тебе не кажется?  
Джеррика недоверчиво оглянулась на ее машину.  
— Этот флаер тоже имеет бронированный корпус и очень надежную систему стабилизации, — сказала На'Тот, двигаясь по направлению к зданию, украшенному яркой вывеской, на которой мигала крупная надпись: «Красная пыльная пещера». — И собственное вооружение на случай непредвиденных ситуаций.  
Джеррика прищурилась, пытаясь понять, не разыгрывает ли ее советник.  
— Оружие скрыто в обычном режиме, — пояснила На'Тот с улыбкой. — Ни на какой другой модели мне бы не позволили летать в одиночку. В положении советника Кха'Ри много приятных моментов, но есть и подводные камни. Вопрос безопасности — один из них. Возможно, тебя смутил внешний вид моего флаера. Но это лишь часть маскировки. Увы, лицам, занимающим важные посты в Совете, трудно не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания. А такая ржавая развалюха вряд ли вызовет чей-то интерес… Вот мы и пришли!  
Она распахнула дверь и шагнула внутрь первой.

 **\- 3 -**

Джеррике потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы глаза привыкли к тускло-красному освещению внутри ресторана. Она стояла позади На'Тот, которую уже приветствовал один из официантов, почтительно кланяясь и улыбаясь. Советник обменялась с ним парой слов, после чего тот повел их через зал к столику.  
Ресторан «Красная пыльная пещера» полностью соответствовал своему названию. Столы, стулья и прочая мебель были сделаны из красного камня. А пол был посыпан золотистым песком, от которого при каждом шаге поднималось маленькое облачко пыли.  
Посетителей было немного и, когда На'Тот и Джеррика проходили мимо занятых столиков, большинство из них церемонно здоровались с ними. Советник каждый раз отвечала им в разной манере: некоторым из присутствовавших кланялась, прижимая руку к груди, других едва удостаивала кивком. Джеррика имела смутное представление о том, как надо вести себя именно ей. Поэтому на всякий случай низко кланялась каждому, из-за чего изрядно отстала от На'Тот.  
После обмена приветствиями местные завсегдатаи сразу будто теряли к ним интерес и возвращались к своим делам и разговорам.  
— Слишком пристально разглядывать кого-то здесь считается дурным тоном, — сказала На'Тот, останавливаясь около небольшого столика, расположенного таким образом, чтобы весь зал был виден как на ладони. И в то же время те, кто сидел за ним, находились в уединении.  
— На Земле это тоже не всем по нраву, —ответила Джеррика.  
— Мое любимое место, —добавила На'Тот, жестом приказывая Джеррике сесть. — Заглядываю сюда нечасто, но каждый вечер, проведенный здесь, обычно доставляет удовольствие. Тихий уголок, где все друг друга знают. Думаю, ты, как новичок, привлекла внимание многих. В любом другом заведении этого города тебя бы в покое не оставили. Но здесь не принято докучать посетителям. Так что мы можем спокойно продолжить изучение нарнской культуры. И на очереди — лучшие блюда нашей кухни.  
Официант, провожавший их, застыл возле стола в ожидании заказа.  
— Мне то же, что и обычно, —сказала На'Тот. —И порцию _к'ван_ для моей спутницы. И, пожалуйста, подайте их в традиционном стиле.  
— Отличный выбор, советник, —угодливо улыбнулся официант, делая пометку в маленьком планшете. — Нам как раз завезли свежую партию, так что вы и ваша юная спутница останетесь довольны.  
Он ушел, и Джеррика посмотрела на На'Тот.  
— _К'ван_? Это... такие маленькие животные, похожие на земных креветок? Я читала о них.  
— Да, они довольно мелкие, — ответила На'Тот, постукивая пальцами по каменной столешнице. — Раньше их подавали, как закуску, в любой нарнской забегаловке. Но времена нынче другие, и теперь они считаются дорогим деликатесом. По счастью, _к'ван_ хорошо живут и растут в искусственных водоемах, так что сейчас по всему Нарну строят специальные фермы, занимающиеся их разведением. Попробовать их можно всего лишь в нескольких ресторанах города, и «Красная пыльная пещера» — один из них.  
Джеррика почувствовала себя неловко, когда На'Тот столь прямолинейно заговорила о цене заказанного блюда. На мгновение она захотела отказаться, но потом передумала, осознав, что советник может счесть это за оскорбление. Сейчас На'Тот находилась в благодушном настроении, и Джеррике совершенно не хотелось портить эту идиллию.  
— Полагаю, в своей академии ты изучала нарнский этикет, и мне можно не читать тебе длинные лекции о том, как надо вести себя за столом? — поинтересовалась На'Тот, и в голосе ее снова проскользнули насмешливые нотки.  
Джеррика встрепенулась, перестав разглядывать зал.  
— Ох, да, мы уделили этому довольно много времени... правда, это было давно, на первом курсе... Но я не уверена, что у меня было много практики. Конечно, я посещала заведения, в которых готовили нарнские блюда, но в последние годы их в Сан-Франциско осталось не так уж много...  
Джеррика замолчала, задумавшись, как бы объяснить советнику, что последние три года были для всех жителей Земли очень сложными, и многими традиционными мирными увлечениями пришлось пожертвовать... просто чтобы выжить.  
Конечно, на Нарне тоже все жили в довольно суровых условиях. Джеррика, хоть и провела здесь всего день, уже успела многое заметить. Возможно, по сравнению с Нарном Земля действительно казалась райским местом. Но это было всего лишь поверхностное впечатление.  
Советник явно считала ее избалованной неженкой, далекой от реальной жизни. Той, что проводила больше времени за чтением книг, нежели за тренировками или путешествиями по миру.  
Джеррике очень хотелось бы, чтобы все было иначе, но такой образ жизни повлек бы кучу проблем. Вирус, который дракхи распылили над Землей, не был выдумкой. Джеррика и ее приемные родители каждый день жили, слушая новости о том, что от той или иной ранее безобидной болезни умерло еще несколько десятков или сотен людей.  
В первый год умирали только земляне. Но на второй стали все чаще появляться известия о том, что вирус поразил и тех инопланетян, что жили на Земле во время нападения дракхов, которые также были вынуждены остаться на этой планете, попав под карантин.  
То тут, то там заболевали и умирали центавриане, нарны, дрази и бракири. Ученые говорили, что вирус способен поразить любую форму жизни, дышащую кислородом.  
Население Земли впадало в панику, и по улицам больших городов прокатывались яростные и жуткие волны погромов. Люди потеряли цель в жизни, и то, что казалось важным совсем недавно, теперь не стоило ничего.  
Кое-кто твердил, что беда не случилась бы, если бы земляне не вмешивались в дела других рас. Ведь дракхи напали на их мир, желая отомстить за своих хозяев, Теней.  
И в такие дни ни один инопланетянин не мог чувствовать себя в безопасности, даже укрывшись в своем доме.  
Джеррика знала, что ей очень повезло, потому что ее семья жила в самом центре Сан-Франциско, и в этом городе сразу ввели очень жесткие меры пресечения беспорядков. Строгий комендантский час после семи вечера и пропускной режим. Но даже днем следовало соблюдать осторожность при передвижении по улицам. В любой момент волнения и погромы могли вспыхнуть снова.  
В таких условиях особо не погуляешь по ресторанам, да и с деликатесами из других миров в последнее время в городе стало напряженно.  
Ее лучшими друзьями в эти дни стали книги. Она бы с радостью жила иначе, но… просто так получилось.  
Джеррика вздохнула и подняла глаза, обнаружив, что На'Тот уже некоторое время наблюдает за ней. Девочка вежливо улыбнулась ей. Нет, не стоит вспоминать неприятные моменты из прошлого в такой милый вечер. Тем более, все уже позади, и карантин снят. Она мечтала путешествовать, собственными глазами увидеть, как живут другие миры. И теперь надо пользоваться открывшимися ей возможностями.  
Официант вернулся, притащив большой поднос, заставленный тарелками разной величины.  
— _К'ван_ для юной госпожи, как и просили, — объявил он, поставив перед Джеррикой глубокую квадратную тарелку, в которой копошились мелкие многолапые существа, покрытые темным блестящим панцирем. Они медленно перебирали суставчатыми ножками, и парочка уже вылезла из тарелки наполовину, вытянув пучок длинных красноватых усов.  
— Они что... живые?! —произнесла Джеррика, уставившись на блюдо в легкой оторопи.  
— Только что из садка, как и положено! —заверил ее официант. — Мы соблюдаем традиции, юная госпожа. Приятного вам аппетита!  
Джеррика открыла рот, чтобы что-то добавить, но официант уже отошел.  
— По древней традиции _к'ван_ всегда ели живыми, — любезно сообщила На'Тот, подвигая к себе тарелку с каким-то кашеобразным дымящимся месивом. — Советую побыстрее приступать к дегустации, а то они разбегутся.  
Джеррика осторожно щелкнула пальцем по одному рачку, скинув его обратно в тарелку.  
Теперь она смутно припоминала те абзацы из кулинарных книг, где воспевали сочность и хрустящую свежесть _к'вана_.  
Желудок снова заурчал, потому что от тарелки На'Тот исходил умопомрачительный аромат.  
Советник отломила кусочек от поджаренной лепешки, которых им на стол принесли целую стопку, окунула в свою миску, зачерпнув кашу, а потом принялась жевать, наблюдая за Джеррикой.  
— Тебе не нравятся _к'ван_? — поинтересовалась она.  
Джеррика вздрогнула и натянуто улыбнулась.  
— О, нет-нет, я их обожаю... просто... я немного запамятовала, как именно их едят. С хвоста или... — она сглотнула, — с усов...  
На'Тот вытянула руку и схватила одного рачка за усы, приподняла и ловко бросила в рот.  
Джеррика услышала, как хрустнул панцирь на крепких зубах советника.  
На'Тот сплюнула остатки хитина на маленькую плоскую тарелочку, которую им также принес официант, и уставилась на свою спутницу.  
— Вот так и едят. М-м-м, очень вкусно!  
И она вернулась к своему блюду.  
Джеррика сделала глубокий вдох, а потом решительно схватила путешествующего по столу рачка. За усы его поймать не получилось, и ее пальцы сомкнулись на одной из шевелящихся лапок. Ощущения были не самые приятные. Джеррика вдруг осознала, что вид живого _к'вана_ совершенно не вызывает у нее аппетита. Дома, на Земле, ее приемные родители несколько раз пытались предложить ей в качестве еды сырых или живых животных. Но и тогда подобная еда не вызывала у нее особого энтузиазма. Кажется, такая реакция понравилась родителям, и они с радостью отказались продолжать подобные кулинарные эксперименты. Но отказаться от угощения, предложенного советником? Нет, она не может так опозориться, надо вести себя, как нарн, раз уж она решила приехать на эту планету.  
Всем настоящим нарнам нравится живой _к'ван_ , значит, и она должна получить удовольствие. Свежесть и хрустящая сочность. Сочность и свежий хруст...  
 _К'ван_ изогнулся в ее руке, разинул челюсти и впился в палец.  
Джеррика даже не подозревала, что эта мелкая тварь способна так чувствительно щипаться!  
Она вскрикнула и взмахнула рукой, пытаясь стряхнуть рачка с пальца.  
 _К'ван_ внезапно отцепился и улетел вдаль, описав широкую дугу. И приземлился четко за шиворот сидевшему за соседним столиком пожилому нарну. Тот резко вскочил, явно не понимая, что случилось, и принялся щупать свою шею.  
На'Тот перестала жевать, проследив взглядом полет рачка.  
Мужчина за соседним столиком с рыком повернулся к ним.  
— П-простите! —пропищала Джеррика, чувствуя, что вот-вот провалится сквозь землю от стыда.  
— Прошу извинить мою спутницу, советник Г'Рот, —сказала На'Тот, поднявшись ему навстречу. — Она приехала из далекой провинции и только учится правильному поведению за столом.  
Она ловко выудила _к'ван_ из-за отворота его одежды. И швырнула обратно в тарелку.  
— Да уж, манеры у нее деревенские, — промычал советник, а потом вернулся за свой столик.  
Джеррика на мгновение закрыла лицо руками, полагая, что На'Тот теперь будет считать ее полной идиоткой.  
— _К'ван_ — не та еда, которой здесь принято швыряться. Ешь же, а то нам придется ловить их по всему ресторану! — услышала она негромкий голос На'Тот.  
Джеррика решительно выпрямилась и уставилась на тарелку с рачками.  
Они становились все активнее, и уже штук пять почти выползли на стол, подергивая усиками.  
«Я смогу, я же нарн!» — сказала себе Джеррика и схватила ближайшего рачка.  
Поскольку усы были длинными, гадкая тварь не могла дотянуться до нее своими челюстями. Джеррика зажмурилась и сунула _к'ван_ в рот. Поскорее проглотить его, лишь бы На'Тот перестала смотреть на ее с этим ехидным блеском в глазах…  
Но это оказалось не так-то просто. Джеррика поперхнулась, почувствовав, как проклятый рачок закопошился у нее во рту, царапая лапками небо и десны.  
Девушка замерла, выпучив глаза. Больше всего на свете ей хотелось выплюнуть эту гадость обратно. Но она понимала, что тогда На'Тот точно сочтет ее безнадежной трусихой. И вряд ли плеваться едой считалось приятным поведением за столом даже у нарнов.  
Джеррика попыталась сглотнуть еще раз. Но стало еще хуже, потому что рачок теперь застрял где-то в горле, и щекотка с царапаньем стали совершенно невыносимыми.  
На'Тот пристально смотрела на нее.  
— _К'ван_ не надо глотать, — сказала она, заметив мучения Джеррики, — его надо жевать.  
Джеррика закашлялась и выплюнула рачка на тарелку. Но проклятая щекотка в горле не утихла.  
Краем глаза девушка заметила, что нарны за соседними столиками перестали есть и покосились на них. Ну, все. Теперь На'Тот точно решит, что ей не место в публичных заведениях.  
Кашель все усиливался, и в отчаянной попытке его унять Джеррика вцепилась в чашку с водой, стоявшую возле нее, и сделала большой судорожный глоток.  
На'Тот издала тихий стон и на мгновение закрыла глаза.  
Джеррика замерла, испуганно глядя на нее, все еще сжимая чашу в ладонях.  
Теперь, слава богу, она могла снова дышать.  
— Юная госпожа хочет пить? — услышала она над собой очень вежливый голос официанта. — Лучше попробовать это.  
Он поставил перед ней бокал с красноватой жидкостью, от которой шел пар.  
На'Тот очнулась от своего оцепенения и вырвала у нее чашу.  
— Что ты творишь? — тихо прошипела она, качая головой. — Это же вода для мытья рук!  
Джеррика оторопело моргнула, только сейчас заметив, что чаша, из которой она пила, была особой плоской формы, почти тарелка.  
— П-простите… — снова пробормотала она, стараясь не глядеть по сторонам. Наверняка все присутствующие в зале уже считали ее очень странной.  
Официант тем временем деликатно ловил разбежавшихся по столу рачков.  
На'Тот медленно ополоснула руки в чаше, показывая Джеррике, как это делается, а потом повернулась к официанту:  
— Молодежь разучилась есть _к'ван_. Мне надо было помнить об этом грустном факте. Но, полагаю, с шариками _рупу_ таких проблем не возникнет. Так что принесите их, будьте любезны.  
Официант забрал тарелку с _к'ваном_ и умчался исполнять новый заказ.  
Джеррика сидела, опустив глаза. Она ожидала шквала насмешек от своей спутницы, но На'Тот почему-то молчала. Наверное, это даже хуже, чем насмешки.  
Джеррика подумала печально, что если бы ее нарнские родители вдруг видели ее сейчас, то, наверное, постарались бы притвориться, что не имеют к ней никакого отношения.  
— Надеюсь, шарики _рупу_ не вызовут у тебя затруднений, — наконец, сказала На'Тот. — Их обычно едят руками, но специально для тебя я попросила принести вилку.  
Джеррика тяжело вздохнула. Да, кажется, На'Тот уже занесла ее в список полностью безнадежных.

 **\- 4 -**

Новое блюдо действительно оказалось более приятным, как на вкус, так и внешне, и Джеррика немного успокоилась, подумав, что ситуацию еще можно исправить. Ей даже удалось найти интересную тему для разговора, и На'Тот слушала ее с непритворным вниманием. Но длилась эта идиллия недолго, ровно до негромкого попискивания портативного коммуникатора советника.

На'Тот, чуть нахмурившись, достала его из кармана, а потом изменилась в лице, увидев сообщение на экране.

— Извини, я отойду ненадолго по важному делу, — сказала она Джеррике, оборвав ее рассказ. — Будь здесь, пожалуйста, и постарайся больше не кидаться едой в посетителей.

Советник пружинисто поднялась из-за стола и подманила к себе одного из официантов, негромко спросив, можно ли ей воспользоваться их аппаратом Stellarcom и желательно в приватной обстановке. Официант, почтительно поклонившись, поманил ее за собой из общего зала.

Джеррика осталась за столом одна. Какое-то время она ковыряла вилкой остывающие шарики рупу, но постепенно застыла неподвижно, осознав, что посетители ресторана то и дело посматривают в ее сторону. Они не делали это открыто, но она чувствовала, что ее изучают, стоит ей отвернуться или опустить взгляд. Ощущение было не из приятных. Джеррика чуть поежилась, а потом постаралась сосредоточиться на еде. «Возможно, все это мне просто кажется», — попыталась она убедить себя. Здесь, на Нарне, она чувствовала, что стала особо мнительной. И утреннее происшествие этому только поспособствовало.

«Надо все-таки перестать видеть в каждом, кто на меня смотрит, врага. Иногда это может быть всего лишь любопытство», — сказала она себе.

Кто-то остановился около ее столика, закрыв свет.

Джеррика вздрогнула и подняла голову.

— Госпожа Джеррика Томас? — вежливо поинтересовался официант.

Она кивнула.

— Мне поручили передать вам это сообщение.

И он положил на стол небольшой клочок бумаги, сложенный пополам.

Джеррика моргнула, а потом подтянула листок к себе и развернула.

«Уважаемая мисс Томас, нам нужно срочно поговорить с глазу на глаз. Это касается информации о семье, которую вы ищете».

Девушка приоткрыла рот, глядя на записку, а потом перевела взгляд на официанта.

— Кто дал вам это? — спросила она.

— Он ждет вас у входа в ресторан, — ответил официант.

Джеррика заволновалась, снова окинув взглядом зал. На'Тот нигде не было видно. Записка выглядела подозрительной. Но в то же время оставить ее без внимания было очень трудно.

— Почему он не подошел ко мне лично? — спросила Джеррика.

Официант чуть скривил губы.

— Потому что в это заведение у него нет доступа, госпожа Томас.

Джеррика нервно провела рукой по лбу. Все это выглядело как-то тревожно. Наверное, благоразумнее всего дождаться На'Тот и пойти к этому странному господину вместе с ней. С другой стороны… разве здесь не одно из самых охраняемых мест в городе, если верить На'Тот? Что может произойти, если она просто поговорит с ним?

Джеррика встала из-за стола.

— Отведите меня к нему, — обратилась она к официанту.

* * *

Советник На'Тот шагала взад-вперед перед аппаратом межзвездной связи, поглядывая то на мигающую заставку, то на сообщение на экране своего коммуникатора. Пропущенный звонок от Г'Кара. Из Тузанора, судя по номеру соединения. Такое случалось крайне редко, поэтому она решила перезвонить ему как можно быстрее.

Связь устанавливалась ужасно долго, и это действовало на нервы.

Наконец, она увидела на экране знакомое лицо. Г'Кар выглядел немного сонным. Он моргал и морщился, кривя лицо. На'Тот запоздало осознала, что на Минбаре сейчас должна быть глубокая ночь. Тем более странно, что он решил связаться с ней именно в такой час.

— На'Тот? — хрипло сказал он, удивленно уставившись на нее. — В чем дело?

— Я хотела задать вам такой же вопрос, Великий Святой, — ответила она, стараясь сдержать саркастическую усмешку. — Это ведь вы мне звонили. Полагаю, у вас возникла какая-то очередная проблема, которую я могла бы разрешить. Что ж, ваш верный советник слушает. Межзвездная связь — удовольствие дорогое, так что давайте вы быстро изложите мне суть дела, и я подумаю, чем смогу помочь…

Г'Кар недоуменно прищурился.

— Я звонил тебе? О, На'Тот, тут явно какая-то путаница. В последние два дня я не звонил на Нарн, ни тебе, ни другим советникам, никому…

На'Тот замерла, уставившись на него. А потом нахмурилась еще сильнее и стиснула губы в тонкую линию.

— Ах, так это была всего лишь путаница? Похоже на то, Великий Святой. Полагаю, вы настолько заняты, что у вас совсем нет времени для короткого звонка на Нарн. Но прошу, не утруждайтесь, ведь ваши советники все равно узнают последние новости о ваших приключениях из других источников. Например, от вашего кузена Тра'Кара. Да, это не самый приятный собеседник, часто искажающий факты, но что еще нам, простым смертным, остается?

— На'Тот, я…

— Особенно приятно было узнать от него, что Великий Святой не поленился прилететь на Минбар, чтобы принять участие в церемонии, посвященной избавлению Земли от чумы дракхов, но не удосужился добраться до «Вавилона 5», чтобы переброситься парой слов со своим советником, который специально приехал туда для этого, не говорю уж о визите на Нарн.

— На'Тот, позволь я все объясню… — Г'Кар поднял руки, пытаясь вставить хотя бы слово, но она безжалостно продолжала, не давая ему перебить себя:

— Знаете, Великий Святой, пять лет назад я опрометчиво пообещала дождаться вашего возвращения на Нарн, но теперь думаю, что пора это пересмотреть. Пора перестать надеяться и нужно просто пойти дальше. В чем-то ваш кузен был прав. Настало время освободиться от некоторых иллюзий...

— На'Тот, погоди! — Г'Кар тревожно смотрел на нее с экрана. — В чем, собственно, дело? Я понимаю, что должен был связаться с тобой раньше, но…

— … и я даже готова это сделать, но ужасно раздражает, что именно в такие моменты вы возникаете на горизонте и все портите, — прошипела На'Тот, шагнув к экрану ближе. — Начинаете звонить, что-то просить, все переворачиваете с ног на голову… Прошу, Великий Святой, прекратите это! Просто прекратите!

Г'Кар всплеснул руками.

— Я действительно собирался прилететь на «Вавилон 5», На'Тот, но получилось так, что…

— Уверена, у вас есть уважительная причина для всех ваших поступков, — перебила его На'Тот. — Но сейчас у меня нет времени это выслушивать. Мне нужно возвращаться к своим делам. А вам — к своим. Простите за беспокойство в неурочный час, Великий Святой. Постараюсь больше так не делать.

— На'Тот! Не отключайся! — воскликнул Г'Кар, нахмурившись. — Раз уж мы разговариваем, давай все проясним до конца!

— О, Великий Святой, такие вопросы не решаются по Stellarcom, — фыркнула она, продолжая тянуть руку к панели управления связью. — Я…

Договорить она не успела, потому что услышала крик, донесшийся из общего зала. И голос был очень похож на голос Джеррики.

— А-а, проклятье! — зарычала На'Тот, отвернувшись от аппарата связи.

— Эй, ты будешь меня слушать или нет? — крикнул Г'Кар с экрана.

— Мне надо идти, — ответила она и выбежала из комнаты.

— На'Тот! — заорал Г'Кар. — Что вообще на тебя нашло?! Эй!..

 **\- 5 -**

Джеррика подошла к выходу из ресторана и увидела высокого широкоплечего нарна, чье лицо было скрыто под капюшоном просторного плаща. Он стоял под дождем, нетерпеливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

— Здравствуйте… — робко произнесла она, высунувшись из дверей. — Это вы послали мне записку?

Мужчина быстро развернулся на ее голос и кивнул.

— Да, мисс Томас, это был я, — ответил он и чуть сдвинул капюшон, так, чтобы она могла видеть его лицо. — Слава Г'Квану, кажется, я успел вовремя. Ваша жизнь в огромной опасности!

— Простите… — пробормотала Джеррика, немного ошеломленная его заявлением, — но с кем имею честь говорить?.. И какого рода опасность грозит мне на сей раз?

— Нет времени объяснять, мисс Томас, — перебил ее мужчина, а потом вытянул руку и шагнул, пытаясь схватить ее за локоть. — Вам нужно срочно покинуть это место! Идите за мной!

Джеррика увернулась, отпрянув назад за дверь.

— Погодите, к чему такая спешка? Кто вы? И куда хотите меня увести?

Мужчина нетерпеливо тряхнул головой.

— Меня послала ваша земная подруга.

— Мисс Белдон? — оторопело переспросила Джеррика, чувствуя, что ситуация становится все более запутанной.

— Да, она. Пожалуйста, идите со мной, и я отвечу на все ваши вопросы в безопасном месте.

Он снова попытался ее схватить, но Джеррика отошла еще дальше к залу.

— Почему мисс Белдон сама не пришла за мной? — спросила она настороженно.

— Она не хочет привлекать к вам еще больше внимания, — ответил мужчина. — Но я доставлю вас к ней. Лучше нам уйти отсюда до того, как нас заметит советник На'Тот.

— Но в чем дело? — воскликнула Джеррика, продолжая пятиться. — Алиса оставила меня на ее попечение. Я не могу уйти вот так, не предупредив ее!

— Да, оставила, но это была роковая ошибка с ее стороны, — ответил мужчина. — Мисс Белдон раздобыла кое-какую информацию о вашей семье, мисс Томас. И поняла, что находиться в обществе советника На'Тот для вас небезопасно.

— На'Тот не показалась мне опасной… — вырвалось у Джеррики. — Ну, опасной для меня. И она действительно заботилась обо мне все это время, так что я…

— Конечно, заботилась! — оскалился мужчина, качнув головой. — У нее к вам очень корыстный интерес, естественно, она сделает все, чтобы не выпустить вас из своих когтей.

— Все равно не понимаю! — Джеррика стала отступать к залу быстрее, не желая оставаться с этим странным типом наедине. Он упрямо шел за ней, вытянув руки.

— Вы поступили очень опрометчиво, прилетев на Нарн в одиночку, мисс Томас. Таким, как вы, здесь очень опасно находиться. Но теперь все позади, я надеюсь. Теперь о вас позаботятся…

— Кто позаботится? — пролепетала она, бросив быстрый взгляд в зал. На'Тот там не было.

— Ваша семья, конечно, — ответил мужчина. — Я отвезу вас к ним. Нельзя позволить другим манипулировать вами и использовать вас в своих корыстных целях. А именно это и собирается сделать советник На'Тот. Если бы она по-настоящему беспокоилась о вашей безопасности, разве потащила бы сюда, в это место?

— Вы хотите сказать… что На'Тот знала… кто я и кто мои родители? — спросила Джеррика, почувствовав, что ей стало трудно дышать на мгновение. Мысль о том, что ее родители могут быть живы, поразила ее, как удар током, и ни о чем другом она сейчас уже не могла думать.

— Конечно, знала, — хмыкнул мужчина. — Об этом нетрудно догадаться, особенно увидев ваш пояс. Ведь вы показывали его советнику? Мисс Белдон сказала мне, что вы взяли его с собой на Нарн.

Джеррика взволнованно кивнула.

— Это было очень неразумно. Но теперь поздно сожалеть об этом. Идите со мной! Вы же хотите увидеть вашу семью?

— Но вы так и не представились! — ответила Джеррика, сделав еще один шаг назад и едва не налетев на один из столиков в зале.

Сидевший за столиком пожилой нарн недовольно заворчал, повернувшись к ним. И встрепенулся, вскочив с места.

— Гражданин Тра'Кар! Как вы только осмелились войти сюда? После всех скандалов, что здесь устраивали раньше! Это возмутительно! Куда смотрит охрана?!

— Щрок! — прошипел мужчина в плаще, а потом метнулся к Джеррике, схватив ее за руку. — Я бы не стал сюда заходить, советник Ту'Рон, если бы вот эта мелкая мерзавка не обокрала меня! Еле ее догнал!

— Что вы делаете?! — вскрикнула ошеломленная таким заявлением Джеррика, когда его железные пальцы впились в ее локоть. — Немедленно отпустите меня! Я под протекцией советника На'Тот! И я не воровка!

— Девчонку действительно привела сюда На'Тот, — недоверчиво сказал Ту'Рон.

Тра'Кар оскалился, прижав Джеррику к себе.

— И это очень в духе нашего дорогого советника — возиться со всяким уличным отребьем. Ведь не первый же случай, как вы все знаете!

Остальные посетители в зале мгновенно перестали жевать и повернулись к ним. Некоторые встали из-за столов и подошли поближе. Джеррика испугалась еще больше, увидев, как посуровели их лица. Теперь эти нарны выглядели не такими мирными и расслабленными, как пару минут назад.

— Манеры за столом у нее действительно далеки от приличных, — проворчал сквозь зубы другой мужчина, в котором Джеррика узнала советника Г'Рота.

— Я бы посоветовал вам проверить и свои карманы на всякий случай, — сказал Тра'Кар, а потом попятился, таща за собой Джеррику. — Может, она и у вас успела что-нибудь украсть?

Посетители невольно принялись шарить в своей одежде, что-то мрачно ворча.

— Я вызову охрану, — сказал Ту'Рон.

Тра'Кар мотнул головой.

— Нет необходимости, советник. Я такие вопросы решаю сам. Извините за беспокойство, мы уже уходим.

— Помогите! — закричала Джеррика. — Он лжет! Я не…

Тра'Кар быстро зажал ей рот ладонью.

— О, помолчи, глупая девчонка! Здесь такими обвинениями нельзя бросаться без серьезных оснований.

Джеррика замычала, а потом укусила его за руку.

— Щрок! — зарычал Тра'Кар, не ожидая от нее такой прыти. И сердито тряхнул ее, как тряпичную куклу. — Ну-ка, тихо!

— И все же, полагаю, вам надо дождаться возвращения советника На'Тот, — вдруг сказал другой мужчина, загородив выход. — Раз девочка пришла с ней, пусть На'Тот и отвечает за ее проделки!

— И то верно, — кивнуло еще несколько посетителей. — Где советник На'Тот? Пусть объяснится!

— Это лишнее! — сердито прорычал Тра'Кар.

— Разве? — хмыкнул нарн, стоявший у дверей. — Я так не считаю. Отпустите девочку, гражданин Тра'Кар. Если она действительно виновата… и действительно под протекцией На'Тот, пусть советник и решает, как ее наказать!

— Ты всегда был занудой, Г'Лор, — прошипел Тра'Кар, сделав глубокий вдох. — И всегда лез не в свое дело. Уйди-ка с дороги!

— И не подумаю! — ответил Г'Лор.

— Тогда пеняй на себя! — воскликнул Тра'Кар и толкнул его со всей силы.

Джеррика к тому моменту была изрядно придушена мощной лапищей Тра'Кара, но все-таки успела заметить, что посетители ресторана как будто обезумели. Они разом завопили друг на друга, кто-то схватил стулья в качестве оружия, кто-то вынул ножи, спрятанные за отворотами перчаток или в голенищах сапог. В зале, таком тихом и мирном, мгновенно воцарился полный хаос.

— Пусти… пусти меня! — мычала Джеррика, извиваясь в руках Тра'Кара.

А потом вдруг его хватка ослабела, и она рухнула ничком на пол.

—И снова ты, Тра'Кар! — услышала девушка яростный крик На'Тот.

Высокая нарнийка возникла рядом с ней, ухватила за шиворот, поднимая с пола. А потом отодвинула в сторону, так, что Джеррика оказалась позади нее.

— На сей раз ты перешел всякие границы! — рявкнула На'Тот, двинувшись вперед, на него. — И думаю, что пора положить этому конец. С меня довольно, Тра'Кар! Я устала от твоих подлостей и ударов в спину! Но еще больше я устала от того, что ты трусливо избегаешь открытого боя, предпочитая вредить моим близким и друзьям. Даже если они совершенно беспомощные, как эта девчонка. Тебе почти удалось отвлечь меня, подстроив этот звонок по Stellarcom. Еще одна твоя глупая и жестокая шутка. Но я вовремя спохватилась, так что сегодня ты не сможешь уклониться от поединка! Слишком уж много тут свидетелей.

— Сколько гонору! — презрительно улыбнулся Тра'Кар, оглянувшись на зевак, столпившихся в зале вокруг них. — Ты действительно готова сразиться со мной, На'Тот? А как же обещание, данное тобой моему милому кузену Г'Кару? Да, я знаю, что он взял с тебя клятву. И теперь ты ее нарушишь? Ты намерена причинить вред мне, его любимому и возможно единственному родичу?

— Думаю, что это именно то, что твой дорогой кузен должен был сделать сам уже много лет назад. Но, если я опять выполню эту работу за него, полагаю, Г'Кар меня поймет.

И с этими словами На'Тот ринулась на Тра'Кара, пытаясь вцепиться в его горло.

Джеррика едва не оглохла от криков, которыми разразились зрители в зале. Она была поражена столь стремительным преображением спокойных советников в кровожадных драчунов. Они не могли спокойно наблюдать за поединком Тра'Кара и На'Тот, и вскоре в ресторане завязалась шумная потасовка. Трещали стулья, звенели бутылки, врезаясь в стены. Кто-то разбил окно.

Джеррика в ужасе забилась в дальний угол, наблюдая, как На'Тот в очередной раз бросилась на Тра'Кара и повисла на нем, нанося быстрые удары кулаком по его шее и плечам, не позволяя тому ударить в ответ.

— Ничтожество! — рычала она. — Проклятое ничтожество! Неужели ты думал, что сможешь победить меня именно таким образом?!

— Я пришел вовсе не ради тебя, а ради нее! — проревел Тра'Кар, тщетно пытаясь содрать На'Тот со своей спины. И указал на Джеррику пальцем.

Девушка вздрогнула, услышав это.

В это время на голову Тра'Кара обрушился стул. И разлетелся вдребезги.

Огромный нарн с ревом развернулся. И Джеррика увидела позади него Алису Белдон, сжимавшую остатки стула в руках.

В следующее мгновение Тра'Кар мощным ударом кулака сбил телепатку на пол.

Джеррика вскрикнула в ужасе и ринулась ей на помощь, воспользовавшись тем, что На'Тот продолжала атаковать Тра'Кара.

— Быстро спрячься! — рявкнула Алиса, прижав руку к разбитому лицу. Кулак Тра'Кара угодил ей четко в челюсть. — Под стол! Живо!

— Но… — попыталась возразить Джеррика, но телепатка посмотрела на нее так строго, что девушка повиновалась.

Забравшись под стол, юная нарнийка наблюдала за тем, как мисс Белдон выпрямилась и, сузив черные глаза, уставилась на Тра'Кара. Через какое-то мгновение он замер, споткнувшись, а потом осел на пол. На'Тот продолжала наносить ему удар за ударом, а он даже не пытался закрыться от них или отбить. Один из последних ударов заставил его распластаться на полу. И На'Тот замерла, недоуменно нахмурившись.

— Что еще ты удумал, Тра'Кар? — крикнула она, вытирая кровь с разбитой губы. — Ты сдаешься? Так быстро?

В ответ он издал лишь невнятное рычание, а потом посмотрел на Алису Белдон, скаля зубы в бессильной ярости.

На'Тот хотела еще что-то сказать, но тут в зал ворвалась нарнская полиция, вызванная владельцами ресторана.

— Всем успокоиться и поднять руки вверх! — заорали они, направив оружие на дерущихся. — Иначе мы стреляем!

Через несколько минут всех участников потасовки построили в центре разгромленного зала.

Джеррика вылезла из-под стола и подбежала к На'Тот и Алисе. Роскошное одеяние советника превратилось в рваные лоскуты, лицо все было в крови. Но глаза продолжали гореть яростным огнем каждый раз, когда она смотрела на Тра'Кара.

Огромный нарн выглядел таким же помятым, как и его противница. Он смог, наконец, подняться на ноги и теперь бросал сумрачные взгляды на мисс Белдон.

— Кто начал драку? — крикнул офицер полиции.

И все посетители дружно указали на На'Тот и Тра'Кара.

— Вам придется пройти с нами в участок, господа, — сквозь зубы сказал полицейский.

На'Тот философски ухмыльнулась, продолжая прижимать руку к губам. Кровь все не унималась.

— Вожмите и меня! — сказала Алиса, подбежав к ним. Речь ее стала невнятной, потому что челюсть опухла от удара.

— Как вам угодно! — фыркнул офицер, указав ей на выход.

— И меня, я тоже дралась! Точнее, они подрались из-за меня! — Джеррика подбежала к ним, вцепившись в рукав мисс Белдон. Та недовольно нахмурилась и хотела что-то ей сказать, но полицейский уже толкнул девушку к флаеру.

 **\- 6 -**

— Это глупо, Джеррика! — ворчала Алиса, сидя в полутемной камере. — Зачем ты высунулась? Ты могла бы остаться на свободе!

— И что бы я там делала одна? — возразила девушка, оторвавшись от своего блокнота. — Вы же сами говорили, что мне небезопасно ходить по этому городу. А здесь, рядом с вами, пусть и за решеткой, моей жизни ничто не угрожает.

На'Тот хмыкнула.

— Девчонка права.

— А вы, На'Тот, должны объяснить мне, какого черта потащили Джеррику в этот проклятый ресторан? — сердито зашипела Алиса. — Мы же вроде уговорились, что вы о ней позаботитесь, и что она не покинет ваш дом до моего возвращения.

— Я поступила так, как считала нужным, Алиса Белдон! — надменно ответила На'Тот. — Вы же сами сказали, что девочке не помешает хороший урок нарнской жизни и культуры. И я преподала его так, как умею, так, как меня саму учили! Невозможно изучать мир, сидя взаперти и уткнувшись в книги! Только живое общение с настоящими нарнами даст ей необходимый опыт!

— О, вижу, вы постарались в исполнении этой части урока! — съязвила Алиса. И прижала платок к огромному синяку на челюсти. — И все же Джеррика могла бы изучать все ваши традиции… в более спокойной обстановке, не рискуя жизнью.

— На самом деле все было под контролем, — заметила Джеррика, быстро посмотрев на На'Тот. — Советник ведь победила гражданина Тра'Кара. Так что мне уже ничего не грозило.

На'Тот только фыркнула, а потом бросила мрачный взгляд на соседнюю камеру, где сидел Тра'Кар.

— Нас ведь не будут держать тут долго? — спросила Джеррика с надеждой в голосе. — Насколько я видела, никто из посетителей серьезно не пострадал… разве что много мебели поломали.

— Полиции просто лень все выяснять на ночь глядя, так что отложили все формальности до утра, — ответила На'Тот. — Но завтра нас отпустят. При условии, что мы выплатим ресторану компенсацию за причиненный ущерб.

— Вы уверены? — спросила Джеррика.

На'Тот усмехнулась.

— Да. Это ведь не первый мой визит в этот участок. Да и гражданина Тра'Кара здесь хорошо знают. Потому и не отпускают нас сразу. Дают нам время остыть.

Она покосилась на соседнюю камеру. Тра'Кар сидел неподвижно, прикрыв глаза. Неужели смог заснуть? Джеррика завидовала такой выдержке.

— Вас-то отпустят, — ответила Алиса и тихо застонала, потревожив челюсть. — А вот мне придется задержаться.

— Почему? — встревожилась Джеррика. На'Тот тоже вопросительно посмотрела на телепатку, шевельнув безволосой бровью.

Алиса снова поморщилась.

— Я кое-что… позаимствовала в вашем центральном информационном архиве. Инфокристалл с генетическими данными Джеррики. Они обнаружили его у меня при обыске и забрали. Так же ваша полиция крайне заинтересовалась наличием у меня маскировочной сетки. Думаю, они захотят допросить меня более тщательно.

На'Тот махнула рукой, тихо засмеявшись.

— Не берите это в голову, мисс Белдон. Здесь, на Нарне, воровство — не самое страшное преступление. Особенно, если вас не поймали в процессе. Просто скажите, что не знаете, откуда у вас оказался этот инфокристалл, или что его вам подкинули, и никто ничего не сможет доказать.

Алиса вымученно улыбнулась, надеясь, что На'Тот права. Ей вовсе не улыбалось слишком глубоко увязать в нарнском мудреном правосудии. Как и злоупотреблять привилегиями, которые ей дали минбарцы, как Истинному Искателю. Возможно, нарны относились к присвоению чужой собственности легко, но вот на Минбаре подобные действия бросали пятно на душу вора и позорили его клан. Конечно, Алиса не была минбаркой по крови, но вот уже много лет жила там под покровительством Деленн и ее рода. Ей очень не хотелось навлекать на них неприятности.

Джеррика закрыла блокнот, посмотрев на На'Тот. Она все не могла выбросить из головы слова Тра'Кара, сказанные в «Красной пыльной пещере». О том, что ее семья жива… и что советник На'Тот знала об этом.

Возможно, он сказал все это лишь для того, чтобы выманить ее из ресторана. Но… зачем он вообще это делал? Почему кто-то так настойчиво пытается ее убить?

— Мисс Белдон, — тихо окликнула она телепатку. Та пыталась спать, но явно не особо в этом преуспела, поэтому сразу повернулась к ней. — Раз вам удалось добыть мой инфокристалл, смогли ли вы что-то выяснить… о моей семье?

Алиса закусила губу, глядя ей в глаза, и прошептала:

— Да… кое-что я узнала. Но… Джеррика, нам нужно это все обсудить не здесь. Это слишком деликатное дело, понимаешь? Если завтра нас отпустят, я все тебе расскажу, с глазу на глаз, хорошо?

Алиса многозначительно указала пальцем на камеру наблюдения, висевшую под потолком. Джеррика проследила за ее жестом и понимающе кивнула, сделав глубокий вдох. Некоторое время сидела смирно, что-то записывая в блокноте. А потом дотронулась до руки На'Тот.

Советник шевельнулась, насторожившись.

— То, что говорил Тра'Кар, там, в ресторане… — прошептала Джеррика, — это правда? Он действительно кузен самого Г'Кара?

Советник кивнула, скривив опухшие разбитые губы.

— И его единственный живой родственник. Увы, не самый лучший представитель этой семьи. Скорее, ее позор…

— Я все прекрасно слышу, На'Тот, — громко произнес Тра'Кар из соседней камеры. — Но не удивлен, конечно. Это то, о чем я предупреждал тебя, девочка… — и он прижался лицом к решетке, уставившись на Джеррику горящими глазами, — здесь никому нельзя доверять полностью. Все будут тобой манипулировать в своих гнусных целях.

— Не забудь включить себя в этот список, Тра'Кар, — ответила На'Тот презрительно. — Вот уж кто у нас мастер манипуляций!

— Ну, в случае с этой девицей я — воплощение честности, — парировал Тра'Кар. — И не скрываю от нее правду.

— Это еще что за намеки? — нахмурилась советник.

— Только не строй из себя святую невинность, На'Тот! Иначе ты бы так не цеплялась за эту невзрачную девчонку. Но я добьюсь справедливости в этом вопросе, не сомневайся! И не позволю тебе наложить на нее свои лапы! — прошипел Тра'Кар, вцепившись в решетку. — Ведь если у кого и есть на то право, то у меня!..

Он, возможно, сказал бы много чего еще, но тут дверь в камеру заскрипела, и вошел охранник в черной кожаной форме, держа электрическую дубинку наготове.

— Всем смирно! — сказал он, а потом указал на Алису, На'Тот и Джеррику: — Первый Круг Кха'Ри желает встретиться с вами.

Они встали, удивленно переглядываясь.

— Эй, а я? — заорал Тра'Кар, тряхнув решетку. — Я настаиваю на своем присутствии!

Охранник невозмутимо повернулся к нему.

— Вас вызовут позже, — ответил он церемонно.

Тра'Кар застыл с приоткрытым ртом.

Алиса кашлянула.

— А… можно узнать о причине этого вызова?

— Можно.

Охранник указал дубинкой на Джеррику.

— Будет обсуждаться право предполагаемой наследницы Г'Кара занять его место в Первом Круге Кха'Ри.

На'Тот в изумлении отступила на шаг и обернулась к Джеррике. Девушка вздрогнула и выронила блокнот вместе карандашом на пол.

— Так-так… — произнесла На'Тот, наконец. — А кровь-то сказывается. По крайней мере, они оба знают, чем заняться в тюремной камере!


End file.
